<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite Position by galaxialapine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751118">Favourite Position</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxialapine/pseuds/galaxialapine'>galaxialapine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>freshgays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, and tbh it's not like the korean lyrics chanyeol and jongin wrote are better either, but the demo lyRICS, listen the song is a bop, yes the fic is exactly what the title implies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxialapine/pseuds/galaxialapine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me," he murmured, "what's your favourite position?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol - Relationship, minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun - Relationship, minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>freshgays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite Position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, the title is taken from the confession demo ;)</p><p>this fic is part of the freshgays series, but it can be taken as a stand-alone oneshot!</p><p>props to @<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaytriestowrite/pseuds/jaytriestowrite">jaytriestowrite</a> for beta-ing this for me!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop pulling down my shirt," Kyungsoo said for the umpteenth time. He and Zitao had just entered the campus and were making their way towards the concert hall where Yixing, Jongin and Sehun would be performing that night.</p><p>"It's to make you look sexier!" Zitao protested, tugging at the collar of Kyungsoo's white top. "Don't you want to get laid tonight? Post-concert sex is one of the best kinds of sex out there!"</p><p>"The last time you had sex after a concert, you fell into a bout of depression for two weeks and it took conning you into meeting Sehun at a cafe to get your shit together."</p><p>"It was good sex though!"</p><p>"You don't even remember what happened that night."</p><p>Zitao pulled a face, shaking his head at his flatmate.</p><p>"Anyway, I don't care what happens tonight between the two of you," he continued, waggling his finger at Kyungsoo, "but if I find anything that isn't supposed to be in my room, I'm never letting your loverboy over to the apartment ever again. Any cum sta - " Kyungsoo slammed his fist into the younger's side, eliciting a pained grunt and effectively shutting him up thereafter.</p><p>As they approached the concert hall, they spotted Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Junmyeon and Jongdae already gathered outside the doors where they had agreed to meet.</p><p>"Wowowow!" Jongdae said loudly, slinging an arm around Kyungsoo the moment he and Zitao reached the group. "Someone's looking sexy and ready to get laid tonight!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Kyungsoo's face contorted into an expression of disgust at his comment.</p><p>"Please don't embarrass me," he gritted out, pulling his cap lower down over his eyes in shame.</p><p>"I mean, you do look ready to get laid tonight," Zitao said unhelpfully.</p><p>"So do you," Yifan remarked, eyeing Zitao's outfit with a raised eyebrow. In response, Zitao finger-gunned the elder, his arm coming up into a one-armed dab.</p><p>"Stop dabbing, that's so 2016," Luhan said. In response, Zitao dabbed again, flipping Luhan off at the same time, and behind him Minseok facepalmed.</p><p>"The concert hasn't even started and Tao's already drunk," Chanyeol commented as he and Baekhyun ambled up to the group of seven. "Ayo waddup Kris."</p><p>"Ayo wassuuuup."</p><p>"It's been six years and I don't know why I put up with him," Junmyeon muttered, watching the two tall men bump fists and grunt unintelligibly in sync.</p><p>"Same," Baekhyun conceded. By that time, the concert hall doors had opened and the group of nine made their way in, chattering animatedly.</p><p>"My eye is itchy," Kyungsoo complained. "I want to scratch it."</p><p>"If you ruin your eyeshadow before you and Jongin meet each other I will kill you," Zitao threatened. "Your eyeshadow is the best eyeshadow I've ever done in my life and I am not letting it get smudged off by your fat fingers."</p><p>"I can hardly tell Soo has make-up on though," Chanyeol remarked, pulling Kyungsoo's cap off and dropping it unceremoniously into his lap. "Jongin's not gonna see his face with that cap down anytime soon."</p><p>"That is his style though."</p><p>"Okay Mr 'chicken is not my style' boomer."</p><p>"He eats chicken now though."</p><p>"Shut up, the show's starting."</p><p>"Okay Minseok-hyung."</p><p>The lights dimmed and the concert hall was soon engulfed in darkness. There was silence, then suddenly the stage was illuminated with soft lights. One by one, the members of the dance club filtered in, cueing some dubstep track with a catchy beat that reverberated throughout the entire concert hall. From his seat, Kyungsoo could see Jongin in the front row towards the left, face obscured by a dark cap identical to the one he wore. Next to him, Zitao sighed happily.</p><p>"I'll never get tired of seeing Hun-ah on stage," he said dreamily, bumping his head against Junmyeon's head next to him.</p><p>"<em>Whipped</em>," Luhan hissed on Kyungsoo's other side.</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn't blame Zitao; he too never failed to be mesmerised by how fluid and precise Jongin's moves were on stage. He was the very embodiment of art in the spotlight, and Kyungsoo's heart swelled as he watched his boyfriend immerse himself in the music.</p><p>The next hour passed quickly, the different batches showcasing their batch dances, with a couple of solos, duets and quartets. At one point, Jongin and Sehun performed a duet together, which Kyungsoo recognised as a cover of that WinTen dance to Billie Eilish and Khalid's Lovely that Jongin had been harping over recently. By the end of their dance, he and Zitao were slouched over on the edge of their seats, enthralled by their respective lovers on stage.</p><p>Jongin and Sehun's duet was the last item before the fifteen-minute intermission. Some of the others left the hall to use the washroom; Kyungsoo stayed in his seat and opened his KakaoTalk to text Jongin.</p>
<hr/><p>wtf you were amazing nini</p><p>i especially loved your duet with sehun</p><p>
  <em>thanksss :'D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sehun and i worked really hard on it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no joke tho it's tiring af especially after the previous items</em>
</p><p>remember to drink water!</p><p>it's important to stay hydrated yea</p><p>
  <em>yup i will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>also are yall in the centre of the fourth and fifth rows from the front</em>
</p><p>yea why</p><p>
  <em>you look stunning</em>
</p><p>im literally in a shirt and pants</p><p>okay tbh tao helped me do a little make-up</p><p>but that's it</p><p>
  <em>i know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>well tbf you're always pretty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but you look especially so today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the whole time i was dancing i couldn't stop thinking about you</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kyungsoo felt his face heat up. Jongin's messages were innocuous enough, but he couldn't suppress the light shudder that ran down his spine. He bit his bottom lip.</p>
<hr/><p>your solo's towards the end of the concert right</p><p>
  <em>eager, are we?</em>
</p><p>i am literally at this concert only to support you</p><p>and yixing-hyung and sehun</p><p>
  <em>haha ikik</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but yes it's at like 7.05ish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>actually sehun's solo is right after intermission</em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>he's naked so you can tell tao hyung hoho</em> </strike>
</p><p>ah yes, and turn on my already-horny flatmate even more</p><p>he was practically drooling at sehun just now</p><p>thirsty bitch</p><p>
  <em>ya i saw HAHA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>aight gtg we're up in a bit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i can't wait to see you later</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kyungsoo's eyes crinkled up slightly as he smiled. He sent a quick <em>"you too, love</em> <em>you</em>" to Jongin, and locked his phone after he went offline.</p><p>Luhan, returning from his trip to the washroom, nudged Kyungsoo as he plopped back down in his seat.</p><p>"Texting loverboy?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the elder's suggestive grin, humouring him with the hint of a smirk. At that moment, the emcees announced the end of the intermission, and the lights dimmed once more. Kyungsoo settled back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, and, just as Jongin said, Sehun came out, a purple jacket unzipped over his bare torso. Next to him, Zitao choked, earning amused looks from the rest of the group.</p><p>"<em>He's a child</em>," Junmyeon whispered, horrified. In front of him, Baekhyun and Jongdae sniggered, and Kyungsoo found himself wandering whether Jongin would also be shirtless in his solo performance.</p><p>Sehun's solo had ended. Amidst the applause and catcalls in the audience, he glanced up and locked eyes with Zitao, and Kyungsoo swore he saw the corner of his lips quirk upwards.</p><p>"You thirsty bitch," he told Zitao, who shrugged unabashedly and flashed a peace sign. It was still 6.55pm; Jongin's solo wouldn't be for another 10 minutes. Sehun's solo was followed by another batch dance from the juniors, before the graduated seniors finally strode onto the stage; the nine of them immediately started cheering for Yixing, who was at the head of their dance formation. The brief, dimpled smile that he directed towards them was instantly wiped off his face the moment the music started playing, and the performance he and the seniors delivered was flawless and well-executed. Kyungsoo whooped loudly at the end, clapping for Yixing and the seniors, and they bowed to the audience before retreating backstage.</p><p>Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to expect for Jongin's solo. The boy dabbled in literally every dance genre and Kyungsoo still couldn't pinpoint his exact style despite binging his dance covers and original choreographies on his zkdlin account. Just as he was starting to wonder if there was a technical difficulty, the concert hall having been dark for longer than expected, the stage lights came back on; as with Sehun's solo, however, they were minimal and illuminated only the stage, and the moment Kyungsoo adjusted to the lights, he nearly spluttered.</p><p>Jongin <em>was </em>shirtless.</p><p>It was now his turn to be lenny-faced at by the other eight. Kyungsoo blatantly avoided their knowing smirks, fixating his eyes on the stage backdrop. The backing track was some hip hop song with a heavy bass and English vocals that seemed to toe the line between rapping and singing. As he watched Jongin's sharp moves, the white denim jacket offering him a peek at his toned abs every now and then, he tried to comprehend the lyrics that were resonating throughout the hall. He caught something about having a favourite position and a kitchen, but he couldn't really understand how they were relevant to one another. Kyungsoo glanced at Yifan in an attempt to deduce the overall message the lyrics conveyed by gauging his reaction; the expression on the latter's face was hard to pinpoint, a mixture of confusion and...mild disgust?</p><p>The dance was evidently tiring and, from what Kyungsoo could tell, required a lot of core strength. The sweat on Jongin's body shone under the lights, and Kyungsoo surreptitiously tilted his head to get a better view of his muscles. The power that he exuded with every move sent another involuntary shudder racking through his body, and he felt his stomach clench. When the performance ended, and Jongin stood unmoving in his final pose, he met Kyungsoo's eyes; the intensity of his gaze and the smirk that he flashed him had Kyungsoo barely suppressing the moan that threatened to escape his mouth.</p><p>"<em>That was so hot</em>," Luhan hissed in his ear, startling the latter. "<em>I am your hedonism vocalised, your inner desires personified</em>."</p><p>"I didn't notice," Kyungsoo replied dryly. He could hardly concentrate on the remaining twenty-ish minutes of the concert, eyes trained on Jongin's movements and facial expressions rather than the intricacy and aesthetic of the dances. When the concert had finally ended, encore and all, Kyungsoo applauded enthusiastically, wincing slightly at Zitao's high-pitched whoops right next to his ear. </p><p>The moment the lights came back on, the group of nine shuffled out of the concert hall and left the block to head for Taemin's mansion. Audience members who couldn't make it to the after-party lingered to greet the dance members and take pictures with them; the party attendees, on the other hand, left for the mansion, knowing they'd have plenty of time at the party to congratulate and catch up with the dance members.</p><p>"I don't know about yall, but I feel poor whenever I come back to this mansion," Jongdae remarked the moment they reached the giant house, entering without waiting outside this time.</p><p>"Same," Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo replied. </p><p>"What do you mean <em>whenever? </em>This is only our second time back here," Junmyeon said, raising his voice as the music got progressively louder. </p><p>It didn't take long before the guests were screaming and applauding again, welcoming the dance club members. Kyungsoo craned his head, searching for Jongin in the crowd, and finally spotted the freshman squeezing his way through the crowd together with Sehun and Yixing.</p><p>The moment the trio reached the group, Zitao pounced onto Sehun, hooting about how good his performance was. Everyone complimented the three dancers, Kyungsoo himself hugging Yixing and Sehun. The moment he pulled away from the latter, Jongin engulfed him in a back-hug, nuzzling him affectionately.</p><p>"Your performance was amazing," Kyungsoo praised. None of the others seemed to notice, all too busy talking among themselves, so he tilted his head to kiss him on the lips as a means of congratulations. Jongin welcomed the gesture eagerly, sucking on Kyungsoo's bottom lip none-too-gently.</p><p>"You look gorgeous," he breathed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck and swirling his tongue over the affected spot, and Kyungsoo felt his skin heat up from the point of contact, a blush slowly creeping up towards his cheeks. It was at that moment that the music died down and Taemin hollered for everyone's attention once again. The newly-appointed dance captain, an enthusiastic junior named Hyuna, sincerely delivered her thanks on behalf of the dance club and promised not to let them down as the new captain, and the party resumed thereafter.</p><p>Looking around the mansion, Kyungsoo was hit with a feeling of déjà vu. From the buffets lining the walls of the kitchen to the smell of sweat and alcohol wafting through the air, and even the mini-rave going on right in front of the DJ booth - physically, everything was identical to the last party. And yet, somehow he felt lighter and more relaxed. While he had been unwillingly dragged to the party by his friends the first time, not to mention struck by a case of nerves and awkwardness when interacting with Jongin, he was now in a comfortable relationship with the younger and was actually enjoying the party, laughing with the others and humouring them by accepting a few shots. Suddenly remembering Jongin's solo, he leaned over to grab Yifan's attention.</p><p>"Yifan-hyung, what were the song lyrics about?"</p><p>"Lyrics?"</p><p>"Jongin's solo. It was in English." Yifan's eyebrows shot up, and his look became significantly more judgmental.</p><p>"Why - why do you ask?" he questioned.</p><p>"I could only catch something about having a favourite position and a kitchen?" Yifan immediately started coughing, turning to the side to hack away and clear his throat.</p><p>"You - don't need to know what it means," he finally wheezed out when he had managed to catch his breath. Confused, Kyungsoo chose not to delve deeper into the topic. He could always ask Jongin later.</p><p>Throughout the evening, Kyungsoo couldn't push the image of Jongin's solo out of his mind. Every time he remembered the way he had stared deeply into his eyes at the end, the corner of his lips upturned as if he <em>knew </em>what he did to him, he felt his stomach curl up and the faintest hint of pleasure momentarily grip him. The fact that he was seated in between Jongin's legs didn't really help either. From time to time, Jongin's hands, otherwise situated around his waist, would creep lower and pinch his hips lightly. A couple of times, his fingers ventured under Kyungsoo's shirt and stroked his bare skin; once, Kyungsoo's breath hitched as he felt Jongin's fingers wiggle in between the hem of his pants and his underwear, and he pressed his lips together, fighting not to clench his thighs together at the feeling of something undeniably hard pressing against his ass.</p><p>At this point, almost everyone was tipsy or, at the very least, slightly buzzed. Baekhyun was yelling something about one of the dance covers Jongin had posted on his account with Yixing and Sehun. He, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Luhan and Minseok were trying to copy Sehun, who was teaching them how to dance to <em>The Eve</em>. Yixing, Yifan and Junmyeon were laughing at the sophomores' attempts to body roll, and Zitao gleefully captured everything on his phone.</p><p>Surprisingly, Minseok did well, fumbling his way through the chorus with considerable proficiency. Everyone applauded loudly, to which he explained meekly that he used to take dance classes throughout middle and high school.</p><p>"Hey - Kyungsoo should try it!" Zitao suddenly shouted.</p><p>"Why me?" Kyungsoo spluttered.</p><p>"Dude you were good when we were trying to dance along to it the other day!" Zitao instantly shot back, and Kyungsoo reeled back, horrified at being exposed.</p><p>"Soo you <em>dance??</em>" Chanyeol hooted disbelievingly.</p><p>"You tried to dance along to my dance the other day?" Jongin asked, peering at Kyungsoo amusedly. His grip on his waist tightened ever so slightly.</p><p>"I mean - yes - but I suck at dancing - "</p><p>"Do it you coward!"</p><p>"Fuck no!"</p><p>"You just need to do the chorus!" Sehun screeched. "Listen - listen they've actually fucking started playing <em>The Eve</em>, you gotta let us see!"</p><p>"I'm a noob! Also I'm embarrassed!"</p><p> "Sehun and I'll do it with you! Then you won't be alone!"</p><p>"Jongin!" Jongdae shrieked, rounding on the dancer. "Get your loverboy to dance <em>The Eve</em>!"</p><p>Jongin grinned, and before Kyungsoo knew it, he was abruptly shoved off his lap. Zitao pushed his phone into Junmyeon's hands, grabbed Kyungsoo's arm to steady him, and quickly dragged him into position.</p><p>"I want to die," Kyungsoo complained.</p><p>"Do it, you pussy ass shit!" The pre-chorus had started; Kyungsoo made to return to his seat, but Jongin met his gaze, pleading silently with his puppy-eyes and a hopeful smile, and he groaned.</p><p>"You're never seeing me do this ever again," he said, and spread his legs. The moment the chorus started, he thrust his right arm up and body-rolled the best he could, scrunching his eyes close in concentration. Around him, the rest were whooping delightedly, screaming at the show he was putting on.</p><p>Jongin stared at him, spellbound. The way his thighs clenched deliciously had him shifting in his seat, suddenly conscious of how increasingly tight his pants seemed to be growing. Halfway through the dance, Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered open, and the sultry, half-lidded gaze he gave him went straight to his dick. Jongin licked his lips, already desperate to leave so that he could have Kyungsoo to himself.</p><p>Thrusting his hands three times back and forth as he rocked his body, Kyungsoo rolled a few more times before ending off with his hands stretched out. He hadn't even been dancing for half a minute and he was already sweating. </p><p>"Soo what the FUCK you dance well!" </p><p>"You should have joined the dance club!"</p><p>"Your body rolls though? How do you do them so smoothly??"</p><p>"Do the next chorus too!" Kyungsoo immediately shook his head, cringing and stumbling back to his seat. He glanced hesitantly at Jongin; the latter was gazing at him with an almost-dazed look as he pulled the former to his side and bumped their heads together.</p><p>"I'm tired," he mumbled. "Wanna go leave soon."</p><p>"We can go in a whi - " Kyungsoo let out a short gasp as he felt Jongin's hand slip into the back of his pants and grope his skin lightly.</p><p>Everything suddenly happened so quickly Kyungsoo hardly had time to process what happened. In his drunken state, Baekhyun stumbled precariously, and his wine sloshed out of the glass onto Kyungsoo's top. He stared down at his ruined top for a few seconds, but when he got up to go clean himself up, Jongin grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Soo-hyung and I'll be going first if you don't mind," he announced. "We're both tired, but hope you guys have fun!" Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin, already sure of what was in store for him from the knowing look the latter shot him.</p><p>Minseok, Yifan, Junmyeon and Yixing waved as they left; the others were too drunk to respond properly.</p>
<hr/><p>The ride back home was fairly uneventful. Jongin flagged down a taxi, and the two of them sat quietly in the back seat. Jongin absent-mindedly drummed his fingers against Kyungsoo's thighs, and each touch sent tingles through Kyungsoo's body. Though the journey lasted about ten minutes, it felt like ten hours to Kyungsoo, and he squirmed internally, heart palpitating in anticipation for what was to come - figuratively and literally.</p><p>Getting out of the taxi and taking the elevator up to their unit was silent. By this point, Kyungsoo half-expected Jongin to have already tried something, but he kept his hands to himself as the elder unlocked the door to his flat.</p><p>The moment they were both in the house,  Kyungsoo was instantly shoved against the door as Jongin engulfed him in a deep kiss, lips grinding against his roughly. His arms wrapped themselves around Jongin's neck and pulled him closer. Behind him, Jongin's arm shifted to grip Kyungsoo's waist, and he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against his lips. Without hesitating, Kyungsoo parted his lips and accepted Jongin's tongue, his skin tingling as it penetrated the deepest corners of his cavern and danced about with his own tongue. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so hot." A resonant gasp escaped Kyungsoo as Jongin moved his lips down and latched them onto his neck, kissing the skin and sucking harshly on it. Kyungsoo moaned involuntarily from the sheer pleasure that was creeping through his body, from the spots his fingers traced over his chest and ass, to the kisses on his neck and shoulders at which the deliciously tingly feeling bloomed with each point of contact between Jongin's soft lips and Kyungsoo's porcelain skin. He whined as Jongin pulled away.</p><p>"I heard you asked Yifan-hyung about my solo," he whispered huskily, nipping his ear none-too-gently. "And I know you want to learn what the song's lyrics mean."</p><p>Kyungsoo drew back, confused.</p><p>"What does sex have to do with positioning and kitchens?" Jongin chuckled darkly, his hooded eyes never leaving the other.</p><p>"Oh, Soo," he said softly, "you really don't know what the lyrics' euphemisms stand for." One of his hands found their way into Kyungsoo's pants and gripped his ass, eliciting another whimper.</p><p>"Tell me," he murmured, "what's your favourite position?"</p><p>Kyungsoo shuddered at the sound of Jongin's deep voice. He was beginning to have an idea of what the song had been referencing after all.</p><p>"Why don't you show me the different positions?" he whispered, leaning in closer and kissing the corner of Jongin's jaw teasingly. In the blink of an eye, he was scooped up and carried bridal-style towards his room. Kyungsoo squirmed a little, and yelped as he was shoved onto his bed roughly.</p><p>Jongin crawled onto the bed, hovering over him. He cupped Kyungsoo's face, kissing him heatedly and sucking on his lips until they were swollen, and Kyungsoo's breath hitched as Jongin detached his lips and started to pepper kisses along his jawline and down his neck.</p><p>"Off," he ordered, and the uncharacteristically commanding tone in his voice sent a delicious wave of pleasure rolling through Kyungsoo's body. He took his time bringing his hands to the hem of his top, pulling it up slowly and exposing his torso inch by inch. The entire time, he held Jongin's gaze, watching to see how he would react to his act of indirect disobedience.</p><p>Jongin growled impatiently and ripped the top off over Kyungsoo's head when the latter showed no signs of hurrying up. He wasted no time in pulling off his own black top and tossing it to the side before biting down on a particularly erogenous spot at the curve of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo gasped, his fingers running through Jongin's hair and tugging at them hard, drawing a deep groan out of the younger. Jongin continued to pepper love bites and hickeys along Kyungsoo's neck and collarbones, which would no doubt need to be covered up the next day, before dragging his tongue down towards his chest.</p><p>"You have no idea," he breathed, looking up at Kyungsoo's flushed face with very unconcealed lust in his eyes, "how absolutely ravishing you look at this instant." He took one of Kyungsoo's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and lapping his tongue around the sensitive bud while teasing it with the occasional flick. Kyungsoo's throat grew constricted and he moaned at the immeasurable pleasure filling his system. His other breast was cupped in Jongin's other hand, massaged and kneaded in time with his lips. After a few minutes, he switched over, doing the same to the other breast and giving it the attention it sought. Once Jongin had finished, he kissed both Kyungsoo's breasts, sucking them briefly, before stamping even more hickeys along his torso.</p><p>"You've got such a pretty face and a small waist," he mumbled, dragging his palms along the sides of Kyungsoo's waist and hips. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you gazed at me just now like a bitch in heat - I bet you <em>wanted </em>me to wreck you the way you thrust your hips to the music back at Taemin-hyung's." </p><p>"I - I did," Kyungsoo admitted half-guiltily, cock hardening from the filthy words. "I thought of how good it'd feel, having your cock shoved up my whore hole and filling me to the brim with your cum."</p><p>"You little slut," Jongin groaned, digging his fingernails deeper into the delicate skin until Kyungsoo was sure there would be bruises lining his hips. When he had finished with his work, he drew back, momentarily pausing to drink in the sight of Kyungsoo beautifully splayed out beneath him with bluish-purple marks littered all over his upper body. Kyungsoo's eyes were half-lidded and teary with the overwhelming pleasure that was still rolling through his body, and a trail of spit lined the corner of his swollen lips. His dick twitched seeing Kyungsoo fall apart beneath him - <em>because </em>of him.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he swore, surging forward and claiming Kyungsoo's lips again, pushing his tongue roughly into the other's mouth and licking the corners of his mouth fervently.</p><p>"You like this, don't you?" he murmured in between kisses, "such a lustful, erotic beauty, you slut." The wanton moan Kyungsoo let out in response was lost in Jongin's mouth as their lips grinded against each other's desperately. Jongin's hands worked to unzip Kyungsoo's pants and pull them down together with the latter's boxers. His fingers found Kyungsoo's cock, already hard and leaking from his previous ministrations, and gave it an experimental tug; Kyungsoo's breath hitched at the feeling of Jongin's calloused hand rubbing against his member as the latter flicked his wrist and pumped his fist up and down. Right as he was about to climax, however, Jongin stopped, and Kyungsoo groaned in frustration.</p><p>"Put your legs up."</p><p>Kyungsoo glanced dazedly at Jongin, only to receive a sharp slap to his ass. He cried out, biting his lips.</p><p>"I <em>said</em>," Jongin growled, "put your legs up." Kyungsoo quickly complied, scrambling to lift his legs up and spread them apart so that he could rest them on Jongin's shoulders.</p><p>"L-lube's in the drawer," he rasped, and Jongin wordlessly pulled it open, fumbling around inside for the small bottle. He uncapped it and poured a generous amount of the cool substance on his hands, and Kyungsoo's mouth fell open as Jongin slid two fingers into his hole.</p><p>"You're so tight," he grunted, pushing them in until he was buried in the elder's warmth. "You take my fingers so well, Soo. Bet you can't wait for me to fill you up nice and good until you're so stuffed you'd be seeing stars." He pulled them out slowly, then thrust them back in, eliciting another whimper and a jerk of his hips.</p><p>"J-jongin, " Kyungsoo breathed, "don't t-tease - "</p><p>"Patience, baby." Kyungsoo whined as Jongin inserted a third finger, scraping the walls inside, and he unconsciously clenched his ass.</p><p>"Relax, baby," Jongin said soothingly, "or I won't be able to prep you properly." He pressed his fingers deeper inside, thrusting in and out a few more times and scissoring his fingers to stretch Kyungsoo, before he pulled out and started unbuttoning his pants.</p><p>"Fuck," Kyungsoo gasped, "hurry up, c'mon Jongin - " He pushed his arms against the bed in an attempt to shift himself closer to Jongin, only for the younger to spank him again.</p><p>"<em>I </em>decide when we start," he answered sharply. "You're so desperate for cock you can't even follow instructions." He took his time pulling down his pants and boxers, and Kyungsoo ached to be filled up with Jongin's cock, which he could tell was swollen and decidedly hard. Jongin gave himself a couple of lazy strokes, groaning deeply while holding Kyungsoo's teary gaze, before he lined himself up with the elder's hole and finally, <em>finally </em>sank in. Both males moaned together in unison as Jongin bottomed out.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight Soo," Jongin grunted, leaning down to bury his face in Kyungsoo's neck and lace their fingers together. "Your pussy hole takes me so well, just like the whore you are." He pulled out halfway before thrusting back deep into Kyungsoo, eliciting a shriek from the man as the tip of his cock brushed his prostate.</p><p>"Do - do that again," he slurred, pressing his ass against Jongin's groin.</p><p>"This?" Jongin snapped his hips forward again, his dick hitting his prostate, and Kyungsoo let out another cry at the pleasure blossoming from the point of contact and pooling wonderfully in his stomach. From there, Jongin's thrusts only grew faster and more aggressive, until he was practically slamming into Kyungsoo at an ungodly pace. The room was filled with the stench of sweat, sex and their moans mixing together as Jongin sank his teeth into Kyungsoo's neck and the latter came with a long-drawn cry of pleasure, shaking violently as cum spilled out of his twitching cock onto Jongin's chest. Moments later, Jongin climaxed, his dick throbbing inside Kyungsoo's hole and filling him to the brim with his juices.</p><p>Kyungsoo lay there, panting and trembling from his high, as Jongin pressed kisses to his face and neck, and gradually pulled out, cum spilling out of Kyungsoo onto the bed.</p><p>"Shit," Kyungsoo whispered, fingers running through Jongin's hair absently, "that was the best sex we had in a while - "</p><p>"We're not done yet." Jongin straightened up, eyes still clouded with unsatiated want.</p><p>"First, we're in the bed." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's, sucking on his bottom lip before he drew back, a string a saliva connecting their lips as the corner of his lips quirked upwards almost lazily. </p><p>"Then - " Kyungsoo voice hitched as he was suddenly lifted into Jongin's arms off the bed and out of the room. Through the post-sex haze in his mind, he had a vague idea of where he was being taken and what they were about to.</p><p>" - we're in the kitchen."</p>
<hr/><p>It was half past noon when Kyungsoo woke up the next morning. Jongin's arms were flung around his body carelessly, and Kyungsoo shuffled closer into his chest, his entire body aching from the previous night. Their first time in bed had already been rough enough, but the way Jongin had shoved him against the kitchentop and eaten him out like there was no tomorrow had him shaking and sobbing as he reached his climax for the second time in barely half an hour - a feat he hadn't thought he had the capacity to accomplish until hours ago. Even their third round of sex - sweeter and more of love-making rather than rough fucking as the first two rounds had been - left his lower body sore and bruised, and Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he'd be able to get out of bed at all that day. Jongin had insane stamina and hip strength, a result of years as a dancer.</p><p>"Nini," Kyungsoo whispered, caressing the younger boy's face gently as he stirred groggily, "it's time for lunch."</p><p>Jongin shook his head, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo more tightly. "M'tired. Last night was tiring."</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled, tracing his jawline softly. "I know, you went all out last night. But it's 12.30pm and we should get something to eat."</p><p>"It"s Saturdayyyy," the younger whined, and Kyungsoo marvelled, for the umpteenth time, at his boyfriend's uncanny duality.</p><p>"We can sleep earlier tonight, Nini," he tried again, and Jongin finally relented, nuzzling Kyungsoo's brown locks and pressing a lazy kiss to his temple.</p><p>"...so what's your favourite position?" </p><p>"Oh my god," Kyungsoo groaned, "you're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"</p><p>"Mayhaps," was the playful reply, "but really, what <em>is </em>your favourite position?" Kyungsoo flushed lightly, and buried his face deep into Jongin's chest, mumbling unintelligibly.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"...I'm not saying it again."</p><p>"Pleaseee?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Hyung," Jongin pouted, his arms tightening around Kyungsoo as the elder wriggled in his grasp.</p><p>"Noooo."</p><p>"Hyunggggg."</p><p>"You're such a big baby," Kyungsoo tutted, leaning up to peck his lips chastely. "Let's get ready for lunch, okay?"</p><p>"I still want to know your favourite position," Jongin mumbled, fingers tracing the bruises that lingered on Kyungsoo's body softly. Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his head as he finally untangled himself from his boyfriend's arms and got up to clean up.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"...<em>anywhere, as long as it's in your arms</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my smut-writing is rusty and probably more along the lines of "oh okay they're having sex" instead of "holy shit they're having some good sex" but i hope the fic wasn't too bad TvT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>